


Home Movies

by Notmenotthem



Series: Fatherly Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Time, M/M, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: John and Adam make a special movie.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/John Winchester
Series: Fatherly Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. It is a fantasy with fictional characters in a fictional world.

John gives Adam a sly smile. He was a guest at Kate's birthday party, and he was invited. He raised his glass to Kate as everyone sang happy birthday. Later as everyone was celebrating and laughing, he went and checked up on Adam.

Ten year old Adam was playing on his handheld game. He was bored and tired and went to bed. It was his bedtime anyway. His mom already came and tucked him in, but Adam wasn't tired. That's why he was playing his game. When he heard the knob open, he quickly put the game away and pretended to sleep.

John walked in the room. He had two boys, and knew Adam was awake. He wasn't mad, he was his age once. Since the party was still going, John figured to say goodnight to Adam.

"Psst. Adam."

Silence

"I heard that game playing. Don't worry, I won't tell your mom."

John and Adam played that game for a short time. They talked for a little while, they hadn't seen each other for a few months. When Kate checked up on them, John kissed him goodnight.

Later that night, everyone was gone. Kate was passed out, that bottle of tequila knocked her out. John knew how alcohol affected her and knew she wouldn't wake up for hours. With that knowledge, he went to see Adam.

Adam woke up when he heard the door opening. He was nervous and slightly excited about what his dad was going to show him. John said he was going to tell Adam a secret. The biggest secret Adam will ever know. Adam couldn't wait.

Adam was panting and a hand was covering his muffled screams. His father was on top of him showing Adam his secret.

John was fucking Adam with wild abandon. He didn't care less his mom was in the next room, all he cared was Adam's ass.

Adam stopped screaming. John was on top of him making Adam moan. Adam screamed when John took his virginity, he knew it was going to happen, but he didn't know when. It took him awhile to get used to it, now Adam liked it.

"Uh uh dad. Uh. Go faster." He moaned. He felt his father going faster, but not too fast, he knew Adam and him couldn't be too loud. When he felt John come, he leaned up and kissed him.

Later that weekend, Kate agreed for John and Adam to go on a trip. She and her new boyfriend wanted to be alone and was happy to have some privacy.

John was pumping Adam slowly. The camera was on, and he and Adam were making some "home movies."

They already made some movies, the first one began with John fucking his son. John made sure to get some footage of John fucking Adam's tight ass. When they watched it, John's dick was slowly entering Adam. Adam was on the bottom, his legs and feet over John's shoulders. 

John made sure to make Adam comfortable, and kissed him alot. Adam was moaning, he never thought he'll like sex. 

John's dick was smooth and slick as he entered his son. As they watched the footage, Adam was amazed on how his dad could fit.

"Dad, you're so big. How?" He asked as the next scene showed John's testicles hit Adam's butt, sheathing John completely.

"You relaxed and I prepared you. Look."

The next scene showed John sitting still as Adam got used to John. John's balls were full and his dick was stretching Adam to the limit. Then when John started moving, he slowly pulled out with nothing but the head inside, then he slowly pushed back in. Adam was fascinated. Then the next scene showed John pulling out, showing how stretched out Adam was.

His once tight pucker was open. When John used his hands to spread his son's asshole open, the tape showed the inside of Adam's ass.

"Wow. Dad, you managed to fit in there?"

"Yep, then you begged me to go back in."

The next scene showed John positioning himself back in. He ordered Adam to hold on the iron headboard. Then his dick reentered Adam. He fucked Adam slowly, his greased up dick fully inside of him. The next few minutes showed John's penis fucking Adam.

The groans of John and Adam echoed throughout the room, John's dick was pumping Adam, his hairy balls slapping on Adam's bare ass. John was obviously well endowed he was huge compared to his son. John made sure he got a good shot, he rearranged the camera to make sure the footage was focused on Adam's ass. 

Adam watched as John kept going faster and faster. His dick and balls were slamming hard into his son, the noises of the lube making a sucking noise. Then when John came, there was a shout. 

The camera captured the special moment. Cum after cum came out his dick and balls. John's cum leaking out of Adam's ass while John was still inside.

John's dick was still pumping cum. It was a minute till John pulled out, a white string of cum sticking to John as he pulled out. 

He spread Adam's asshole to show how much cum was inside of him. His hole was filled. Then the tape ended.

Adam eyes couldn't believe it. Wow. His dad kissed the top of his head telling Adam he was proud of him. Adam snuggled closer to his dad.

"Thanks dad."


	2. Chapter 2

John was pumping up into Adam as Adam was riding his dick. Adam moaned as John's penis hit his small prostate. He rode John before, but John wanted to tape his son.

Adam's small squeals echoed throughout the room, while John's grunts sounded underneath him. The camera shot's was a little further away, John wanted to show Adam's body enjoying John's dick. 

Adam bounced on John's dick, his small smooth legs aside John's large hairy ones. His head was thrown back moaning loudly.

"Dad......" He groaned. Hearing that, John pumped faster. 

Adam continued to bounce. John had to pull out, disappointing Adam. He wanted made sure to get a closer shot. When he felt the camera was close to capture the special moment, he asked Adam to continue.

The camera showed a closeup shot of John's dick reentering his son. He used his hands to open up Adam and slowly pushed him down. Adam knew exactly what John wanted. When he felt John's balls, he made sure to sit still for a few seconds. 

The camera showed Adam sitting on top of John's hairy testicles. When he moved himself up, he slowly put himself back down. He knew his dad wanted to show off Adam. Then when he started moving his hips, that is when Adam knew his father wanted Adam to continue. 

Adam closed his eyes and started riding. Soon the sounds of Adam and John shouts filled the room.

Adam felt the familiar wetness. He groaned. John splashed cum after cum inside Adam. Adam slowly pulled out with John's cock popping out. John's cum leaked out of Adam's ass, dripping down on John's penis.

Adam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

John groaned as he slammed Adam's hips against his. The camera was positioned above them, It was the only angle John could get with him pumping Adam.

The camera showed as Adam's ass took John's dick. Adam was groaning as John repeatedly fucked him. He pumped faster, earning some cries.

"Uhhh, uhh, uhh." Adam moaned. 

John watched as his penis kept disappearing inside his son. When he came he kissed Adam's back. Then he pulled out taking the camera and showing a close up of Adam's well used hole.

Later that night, Adam was wondering how long the movies were going to go on. He wanted to spend time with his dad, not make movies no one will see. He was tempted to destroy them, but he knew his father would be sad. He decided to have a talk in the morning.

That didn't happen. Adam found himself on his back getting fucked. John was slamming his dick hard into his youngest who was screaming his name.

"Daaaaadddddd!"

Adam was holding on to John as he was getting fucked. If an outsider looked in, the sight of John's ass going up and down into his child would make someone wonder what the hell is wrong with him.

The camera cut to different shots. The sight of Adam's small hands gripping the iron headboard, underneath the bed with the bed springs moving up and down, the sounds of the rusty springs louder than the people above them, then John's sweaty body on top of his young son. 

John stuck in tongue down Adam's throat. Then he moaned. 

Adam was smiling at the footage. Wow. His dad should be a director. Their homemade movies were great. He kissed John.

"Dad, your the best."

"Thanks kiddo. Want some cream pie?"

"Yep." 

Thirty minutes later Adam was swallowing his father's cum. He licked up every drop. 

"Delicious dad. As always." 

Adam sat up after giving John a blowjob. John kissed him tasting himself on Adam's lips.

"Time to go home."

"Awwww. Do we have to?" Adam whined. 

"Weekend's over. Your mom is expecting you."

Kate thanked John for the trip. Adam was alot happier whenever John visited. But she always wondered why Adam walked funny. When she asked John, he confessed they played contact sports. Not hunting. Kate accepted the answer, but told John to be more careful.

The night before John left he gave Adam his final goodbye. The sounds of skin against skin and the twin bed squeaking with quiet moans were the only sounds. Adam was kissing John as they repeated their first night. John and Adam fucked most of fhe night, only stopping to change positions. Adam was on top of John when he came. 

They carefully cleaned up, being careful John's cum didn't drip on the bed.

John opened up the window to let the smell of sex out. Then he listened to the sounds of Kate sleeping before he snuck out. He went and layed down on the makeshift bed on the couch.

Adam cried when John left, but he knew he'll be back. Besides, his dad had the memories. 

John was watching the tapes. Adam was right, he was a good director. He had the fire going. As soon as he finished, he threw the tapes into the fire.

When he got the call, he told his boys he had a job.

Adam was excited he was ready to see his dad again. The timing as great, Spring break was here.


End file.
